


Fanmix for If You Ever Want to Be in Love (I'll Be Around)

by MorningStar461



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningStar461/pseuds/MorningStar461
Summary: Fanmix for serenelystrange's If You Ever Want to Be in Love (I'll Be Around)





	Fanmix for If You Ever Want to Be in Love (I'll Be Around)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You Ever Want to Be in Love (I'll Come Around)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958974) by [serenelystrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelystrange/pseuds/serenelystrange). 



 

[Link](https://open.spotify.com/user/1199790595/playlist/24lRoMpCkmFNqnAYwNn6ci)

 

Track List:

Glen Campbell - Rhinestone Cowboy

MIKA - Good Guys

Adam Lambert - Never Close Our Eyes

Neon Trees - Lessons In Love

The Brobecks - Love At First Sight

Panic! At The Disco - When The Day Met The Night

Counting Crows - Accidentally In Love

Smash Mouth - I'm A Believer

Taylor Dayne - Tell It To My Heart

Kenneth Aaron Harris - Something

 


End file.
